


Overnight stay

by Anonymous



Category: Yankee Shota to Otaku Onee-san
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Inverted Nipples, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Urinating inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Overnight stay

“Drinking after a release is the best!”

“Kazuko-san, don’t you think you should slow down? Normally you are not like this, barely drinking at social gatherings and parties..."

"No way Tomo Tomo! I deserve this after hanging out with the brat all day in terror.”

Ryuou twitched at the _brat_ remark, gripping the tall glass in his hand tight. PanPanMan, Kazuko, Tomo Tomo, and some other strange girls gathered at a Gyu-Kaku establishment after a convention summit. The meat and drinks flowing like Joypolis; plenty of barbecue and roasted foods to go around.

“Are you having a good time Ryuou-kun?” PanPanMan said freely next to him. He’s drinking a can of Sapporo compared to the rest; Kazuko downing whatever she got her hands on due to stress. The other girls sipping on fruity cocktails.

“Tch.” Ryuou scuffs; ignoring the chubby otaku. He turns away to sip on his lemonade through a straw. Watching Kazuko out of the corner of his eye, he notices the ladies only had one drink. While Kazuko, snorting at whatever and swishing her glass gaily next to the others, is already on her third.

“Kazuko-san did you get started on your next tank yet?” One of the girls (a type of Gyaru cosplayer with a fake blond wig and big boobs) inquires.

“No not yet.” She replies; swaying slightly in her seat, hair coming out of her tie. “With the brat coming over often my mind’s been scattered. I ran a marathon watching Rui-kun yesterday too along with...”

‘Why does she keep calling me a brat? Is that how she sees me?’ It made Ryuou’s heart hurt. He wants her to see him as a man, a male. Not some wayward kid who hasn’t gotten off his mother’s tit yet. Ryuou presses his lips together tight and steels himself; toes curling in his gym shoes under the low table.

“Ryuou would you like to order some offal with me? You’re probably not found of vegetables.” PanPanMan speaks softly to him again. Ryuou hiss through his teeth and holds back cursing the man out throughly. The only saving grace on this stupid trip is that he’s not paying for anything.

Most of the group are laughing and enjoying themselves. Ryuou is barely in the conversations; making comments here and there. He’s focused on eating mostly piping hot meats grilling over the low table with a few sweet vegetables. Several hours and many drinks (not on his side,) does it finally wind down.

“You think you can take her home?” PanPanMan and Tomo Tomo asks Ryuou at the door who is barely supporting a drunk Kazuko, singing loudly, over his shoulder. He counted at least seven drinks from Kazuko and barely two from the other females in the group, drinking couple of non alcoholic cocktails himself.

“Yeah.” Ryuou isn’t sure if he can carry a drunk female back but like hell is he going to leave her with the meet bang man. The rest are already gone and Tomo Tomo is getting a ride from her lover.

“Ok~ Have fun you too.” Tomo Tomo says with a giggle and a wave. Once they are off does she drop the act and sighs. “Are you sure this is a good idea PanPan Man? Kazuko doesn’t get drunk often but she’s a wild one. You should know personally from that one time on Nico Nico.”

“Yeah I’m sure. I think Ryuou-kun can handle her.” What’s unknown to Tomo Tomo is that PanPanMan hopes that the two get closer along the way. Kazuko is indeed a lot more open and perverted when she's drunk. ‘They call it liquid courage hehehe.’

 

* * *

 

“Shit you’re heavy.” Ryuou grunts as he drags the half passed out woman next to him; passerby ignoring him. ‘If I can make it to the bus stop then it’s my win. It’s Saturday so no class or nuthin'.'

“Ryouhhhhhhgh. Bratty shouta.” Kazuko bellows next to him. Ryuou turns his head slightly to prevent gagging on the stench of alcohol from her breath.

“Why do you keep calling me a brat?”

“Because you keep following me around like a stalker! It’s creepy.”

“Sorry I’m so damn creepy then!” Ryuou shouts back, attracting curious gazes. He lowers his voice down again. “Damn why are adults annoying when drunk?”

Kazuko continues to drunken babble; the boy not sure if she heard him or not. His ears perk up at one particular statement she mumbles out. “It’s kind of flattering though. I was never pursued by a man before.”

Ryouh wondered what did she mean by that? Before he could ask he seen how pale Kazuko appeared suddenly. Just like his father had after drinking too much.

“I need a toilet.”

“Wait! Fuck! Fuck!”

“I don’t think I can hold back….ugh.”

“Suck it back in! Hold it in!”

* * *

 

“God dammit.” Ryuou cursed as he scrubbed himself in the shower. "So fucking gross." Thankfully Ryuou managed to find an alley for the woman but some of it still got on him. Kazuko didn’t want to ride the train feeling dizzy (and Ryuou wasn’t risking it) so he manage to drag her to a nearby hotel. The boy didn't bother paying attention to his surroundings; using Kazuko's money along with his own to rent a few hours. He took a shower first, grateful that the hotel provided him with spare clothing (even if it's only a pair of shorts and a t shirt,) as he washed theirs in the facilities. 

‘This place is creepy.’ Ryuou pays attention to details now that he’s relaxed, sitting on the bed feeling exposed. Lavender and pink adorn the walls. A cheap bed with heart print covers and probably hidden adult things in the matching heart shaped dresser next to him. There isn’t any fancy artwork or the sort and there's a smell of cheap perfume. "A love hotel. I rented out a fucking love hotel." He would be embarrassed if he didn't feel disgusted.

“I’m sorry Ryuou~” Kazuko says as she comes out of the shower. She didn’t sober up much, words still slurred and face glowing red. Ryuou turned towards her annoyed; his breathing slowing down when he took her in.

Kazuko, wearing only a towel, has her hair down against her shoulders and dripping water on the floor. Her are glasses gone, revealing beautiful dark deep eyes. Skin glistening and slick; Ryuou is drawn to her hidden curves. Kazuko always worn layers and baggy clothing despite being OL; now he could make out her wide hips along with her fine, shapely ass. Making the blood rush to his head and other parts of his body.

Not knowing his plight, Kazuko went over next to him and flopped on the side of the bed; spread eagle and chest bouncing. With a sigh she speaks again, glancing at the ceiling. “After a rest I think I’m able to go home.”

The boy prayed on every deity he knew that she would go to sleep like his mother’s friends do when they get drunk. He started to rise, to turn off the overhead lights until Kazuko tugged him back on the bed by the wrist. “W-what?”

He choked on his own spit when the older woman _gripped_ him behind his shorts. There's a wide grin on her face like the cat that caught the cream. “Oh~ You’re hard.”

“Fuck.” Ryuou didn’t know how to handle the situation. His first thought is to yell or push her off. The other to encourage her. Before he could react, Kazuko snaked her hand down his member; stroking it up and down. Whatever protest died in his throat and Ryuou gasped.  

“I never touched a real 3D shouta’s penis before.” Kazuko giggled, cheeks flushed. “It’s throbbing.” Ryuou forgot his underwear; cotton shorts the barrier between her hand and his small member.

‘Shit.’ Ryuou raised his hips up, thrusting lightly in her grip. “S-stop.”

“What?” Kazuko slowly released him; which caused the boy to internally scream. “I-I’m sorry. You don’t want this. I’m a pervert right? I-”

‘I do. Fuck I want this so much.’ Ryuou swallowed and tried to voice his thoughts. “No! I said stop because you should do it with someone you love. Not drunk and shit.” It broke his heart to say those words. There’s silence and a tension so thick like leftover grease from a Konbini food display. ‘Shit it’s over. I fucked up.’

Then Kazuko started to giggled. “Silly. There isn’t anyone I love. I’m not dating either. You’re scary but I like being around you.”

“Oh.” And like that the tension deflated. It’s a start. Ryuou knew Kazuko wouldn’t confess her undying admiration and love to him. Not this early in the game. At least she doesn’t hate him.

“Good now that’s out of the way let’s take these off!” Kazuko exclaimed, changing the subject. She grabbed the hem of the boy’s shorts and pulled them all of the way off. Sending Ryuou sailing back on the bed.

“W-wait!” Ryuou protested, sitting up slightly on his elbows. Kazuko is between his legs, eye to eye with his ridged erection. Her eyes narrowed, glowing with a sinster evil gaze. When she licks her lips it makes the boy flush, going down his tan skin.

“It’s not as big as I thought. There’s skin here too...” Compared to the other boys he's seen his dick has more skin. It's bigger around the middle; thicker than it's length.

“I...I'm not that old for fuck's sake! At least I clean under there come to the other boys!” Ryuou half sobbed. "It will grow bigger!" 'But I want hair now dammit!' It fel like she's making fun of him, which frustrated him on no end. 

Kazuko waste no time and goes back to stroking; gripping the girth. Her thumb grinds and rubs against the mushroom head while her fingers mostly wrap against the middle, pumping. There's clear fluid starting to drip from the tip, leaking all over her fingers.

“Ha, Ha, fuck.” Ryuou groans, small gasps as he watches the love of his life stroking his cock with her long fingers. Her eyes narrowed in concentration,tongue sticking out, the towel dipping so that he sees the press of her breasts. “W-wait.”

“Again?” Kazuko pouts and it makes him almost submit. Almost.

“I want...I want to lay on your lap while you do that.”

She looks confused, eyes still glazed over in lust and alcohol. It takes too long but Kazuko nods slowly. Ryuou is easily maneuver onto her lap on the mattress; head resting on her thighs.

“Ah. Ah.” Ryuou moans as she goes back to pumping his cock again. Her fingers are starting to get slippery, weird dirty noises echoing in the bedroom. Ryuou's hair is sprayed out on her thighs. "Ngh..." He gasps as a particular shockwave radiates through his body, settling down to the tip of his toes.

Her breasts are swaying in his vision and it takes no effort at all for the boy to tug the towel down; both of them popping out. ‘Wow.’ They are pale, medium size with pink areolas surrounding inverted hidden nipples.

“I’m sorry they’re so weird and small. I know boys like big ones.”

“No!” Ryuou shakes his head. “They’re fine. I don't care if you have big em' or small ones.” He reaches up with his tiny hands and pull her breast near his mouth. He sucks around the areola, trying to coax the nipple out.

“Mmmmm.” Kazuko moans and it makes his cock twitch and get harder, if possible. His hips are moving on their own now, using her fingers like a cock sleeve. Skin rolling back and forth over the mushroom head. 

His little pink tongue is lapping and attempting to draw out her nipple, eyes closed in a frown. With some effort it comes out, erect, against his tongue. Ryuou pulls back with a trail of spit and sighs; working on the other one.

Ryuou’s hands are playing with the other breast as he works his mouth on the left one. He’s testing different amounts of pressure and tugging, listening to Kazuko’s noises even though his penis is a hard heated poker between his legs.

“Mmmm. I want this inside.” Kazuko sighs out and Ryuou thought he would end up coming from her words. He lets out with a gasp and tries to calm himself down but what she says next makes it worse. “I never done it before. The thought of having this shota dick is making me excited.”

‘Think about dad in drag. Think about dad in drag.’ Thankfully his erection didn’t flag down entirely from such a horrible image. Just enough so that he could rise up without losing control.

Kazuko is on the bed now, legs spread open and head turned to the side. ‘What the fuck do I do now?’ Ryuou only heard tales of adult matters, outside of his _(ugh)_ parents making out when they thought he was asleep. Dirty magazines with naked bodies and parts gave him no details. Most of the kids were around his age and didn't know what the hell to do either.

‘I stick it in the girly part right?’ He glances down to see Kazuko’s hairy slit and swallows. It's throbbing lightly, her vagina lips slick. ‘Fuck.’ His penis is starting to get up to the occasion again. ‘Where is the adult stuff? To make it easier like the book says?’ Ryuou glances around him, seeking out a bottle. He eventually finds lotion near the stand along with condoms.

'Shit. They are all adult sized. I hafta go bareback then. I can do this.’ His body told him otherwise; shaking hard enough like a tree in the wind. He closed his eyes; grounding himself. 'I can do this.'

“Ryuou-kun.” Kazuko touches his arm, which makes his eyes snap back open and come to reality. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to!” Ryuou turn towards her with determination in his brown eyes. “I want to make love with the person I care about!” It sounds sappy but he learned the hard way to be direct with this woman.

Kazuko blinked and suddenly there’s a blush against her cheeks. She nods her head, shy. “Ok.”

The older woman crawls her hand down her body. “You put your thing in here,” she spreads her lips apart to show him her vagina. “In this hole.” There she taps against a hole that looks big enough for his member.

Ryuou swallows and chants in his head. With shaky hands he manages to get some lotion out of the bottle and onto his palm. Greasing them up, he takes one finger and inserts it in slowly into her passage.

“Mmmmm.” Kazuko closes her eyes and he notices that she seems to be frowning what appears to be in pain.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. It’s been a while since I touched myself and the first time is always the hardest.”

Ryuou pressed his lips together tight. ‘She fingers herself daily. She’s a virgin. I’m her first. Shit. No remember what mom said; think of the woman first if you ever get into a relationship. I need to prepare her.’ His fingers are not that big but after two or three does it get tighter; feeling her walls clinch around his digits. “Relax.” He’s nervous as hell too. He wants this to feel good for her.

“I’m trying you brat!” Kazuko yells out before flopping back on the bed. Ryuou frowns and turns his three fingers upward, rubbing against a weird, spongy part, which causes her to gasp.

“Ah! Ah!”

“I touched something good right?” Ryuou’s voice takes on a wistful tone. He continues to assault that spot, making her twist and turn her head. He takes out his fingers to pour more lotion on before pushing them back inside. Stretching and preparing her.

Much whining and complaining later does Ryuou relent and take his fingers out. He hover over her, penis in hand. His arm is against the bed and he notices with annoyance that he can only reach her chest like this.

‘I have to stick it in the right hole. Not trying to preform a kancho or nutin’.’ His member is rubbing against her outer lips, slick with lubrication. She groans and he swallows, tempting to just get off like this. ‘Concentrate dammit.’

He manages to get the head inside with a pop and she hisses. “Stop gripping me.” It hurt like a bitch and he only has the tip inside. ‘It’s suppose to feel fucking good? Isn't that what the guys say? What the hell.’

Kazuko looks pale again and Ryuou panics. “Don’t get sick again! Breath!” He pauses, stopping, until she relaxes again. Slowly, painfully slow, does Ryuou push his small manhood inside until it’s fully sheathed. His balls resting against her snatch.

“Ah...” Now he understands when he's surrounded completly. His cock feels like it’s floating, there’s nothing but warmth and his head is resting on her cloud of boobs. “My ochinchin...”

“Are you going to move or moan at how good it feels like those cheap AVs?” Kazuko says with a pout. Ryuou pulls his head up and glares. It doesn’t have the same effect as it does when she’s sober; she only sticks out her tongue.

Ryuou puts his arms on the side of her and using the bed as leverage, starts to move his hips. Back and forth. He’s trying to get it down pat. It's hard to synchronize with their height difference and his cock being surrounded by her pussy folds. Eventually he manages to get a routine down, balls lightly slapping against her hole.

Kazuko is glowing red, her cheeks flushed as she bounces slightly. Ryuou is drawn towards her boobs again. He squeezes them, sucking on the nipples and lightly biting them.

“Ah wait not those!”

“Why not?” Ryuou pinches her right nipple with his index and thumb, causing her to hiss. “You need to stop thinking about your breasts. I told you they’re fine. I like them.”

Kazuko turns her head away and blushes deeper. Glad that his point is across, Ryuou plays with her breasts as he thrust and moves his hips; using instinct and watching her reactions.

Kazuko’s inner vaginal muscles are squeezing him, attempting to keep his cock inside with every in stroke. Ryuou gasps. He hates how he's reaching his peak so soon. ‘My peen feels weird. It’s itchy.’ He knows from wet dreams and spanking it at night that he can’t come yet. ‘Maybe...Maybe I can today.’ The idea of coming inside of Kazuko makes his member throb.

His movements are wild now; pumping his little member in and out of her twat with force. There’s a wet, slick noise that vibrates and resounds. Ryouh continues to fonder her breasts; one of his hands touching in between her legs. Kazuko has a grip on the sheets, bottom lip between her teeth. Small gasps as he fucks her earnest.

The reaction is instantaneous and the woman shrieks and arches up from the bed in pleasure when he finally hits the right spot. Ryuou groans, his member expanding and twitching. “Ngh no. I finally fucking found it. I can’t...I can’t...It’s coming out!”

His penis twitches inside and there’s something that makes Ryuou not see straight and fall out on top of the woman’s chest. “Hah. Hah.” From his fingers down to his toes does he feel tingly from having an orgasm. He's both happy and disappointed. 'I didn't...shit.' “Ngh.” There’s a weird sensation in his balls and he groans as he realizes what's happening next. ‘I can’t get up.’ His legs are jelly and his body won’t move. 

“Are…you peeing?” Kazuko’s half drunk, breathless voice asks as she is being filled.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Ryuou wants to die in shame. His member twitches and from the tip urine is flowing out and splashing inside of her twat. Pooling inside of her and most likely hitting close to her womb. Peeing feels good after having an orgasm and that makes him even more resentful. ‘I peed inside of the woman I love.’ He sniffs and starts to cry against her chest; tears spilling out.

Kazuko says nothing. Only pats the top of his head gently like that one time in her house as his cock continues to soften and deflate, urine dying down to a trickle before stopping. Most of it manages to stay inside of her; a bit pouring out to wet the sheets. He pulls himself out with a bit of effort. Thankful that the pee stays inside instead of ruining the bed further. 'I should die.'

“You want to clean up? I’ll call room service. So sleepy.”

That’s how Ryuou found himself in the bathroom watching Kazuko let out his urine in the toilet. There’s a strange fascination with seeing her grunt and push it out using her vagina muscles, to see the urine drip out of her twat into the bowl. It’s a surreal horror when he sees the blood on her thighs. He heard from his mates that virgins are messy. ‘I’m an ass. I shoulda been more gentle.’ “Does it hurt?”

“A little. It’s fine.”

“Did you...did you come?”

Kazuko doesn’t met his eyes, her head bowed low. Even under the curtain of hair Ryuou sees her cheeks flushed red. She shakes her head in a silent no. The next words so low that the boy strains to hear them. “It’s fine.”

Ryuou frowns. “No it’s not fine.”

That’s how they ended up having sex again in the shower. Kazuko is against the shower wall, water dripping down her back. “Ah! Ah! Ryuou-kun!” Her breasts bounce as Ryuou fucks her against the tiles, her hands making purchase and attempting to balance themselves. His hands gripping her hips, her ass bouncing against his hips.

Standing on his tip toes, Ryuou pounded inside of her vagina from behind as best as he could, his little member curved slightly to reach deeper parts. Not as much as he wanted. He couldn’t wait until it grew bigger, to make a mess out of her. To give her the most pleasure. To actually fill her up with his come.

‘Three years. Three more fucking years.’ He grunts; attempting to reach that place again. The one that made her wail and tighten up. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” He breathed and yelled into her skin. His blond and black hair plastered over his face, fingers now digging into her ass, his hips thrusting wildly in a rut.

Ryuou positioned his hands over her breasts, playing with them and tugging on the nipples taunt. She groaned, her hair covering her face but he felt it. Her twat started to spasm and liquid splashed against the base of his groin.

‘My dick is doing the weird thing again.’ Ryuou thrust a few more times, biting into her shoulder and rolling her nipples around as the tip of his penis twitched. ‘No….pee this time.’ He couldn’t come yet but it felt so good. Ryuou groaned and licked the bite mark, pressing light apologetic kisses on it. "I love you so much Kazuko." ‘Sex is exhausting. Being an adult is exhausting.’

The both of them worked on auto pilot; dragging each other out of the shower. Ryuou is already nodding off when they helped dried each other off. When they go back into the bedroom with the (thankfully) clean sheets, they fall right on top of them. Both of them falling deep asleep; the boy snuggled into the older woman's bosom.

 

* * *

 

“Tomo Tomo do you know how I made it home?” Kazuko hissed through her cellphone; speaking low to not irritate her pounding headache. Normally the woman wouldn't get drunk at such gathers; too nervous of making a fool out of herself. But with Comiket along with that yankee shota, stress had been at an all time high and she lost her restraint.

She held her cellphone against her ear; blanket wrapped around as her best friend laughted. With bloodshot eyes, Kazuko listened to Tomo Tomo mention how the blond yankee brought her back, how drunk she gotten and 'he was so considerate!' Blah Blah blah. 

‘Ugh why does he stalk me? I went to the Gyu-Kaku and then what?’ There’s vague impressions of her getting wasted. 'Why does it feel sore down there and weird? I might have to go to the doctor later.’ Kazuko worms her bottom lip between her teeth and thinks back. A memory of a confession surfaces. Being fucked against a wall. 

_‘I love you! I love you! I love you!’_

“Ah.” She drops her phone in recollection. ‘Did I have sex with a real life shota?” She’s screaming on the inside. ‘I’m going to jail!’ Not hearing her best friend yelling out _‘Kazuko!?’_ over the phone. Kazuko rolls around her floor; hands covering her face.

‘I reached the level no otaku should go. I engaged in RPF.’ She’s considering doing another self reflection and thinks better of it; not wanting to worry her parents. It takes all of Kazuko’s willpower to get out of bed, clean up, put on her glasses and exit the house. The bright sun makes her hiss and want to burrow back in the dungeon.

‘I need to find him and hope there is no lasting damage. Maybe he’s lurking like he usually does?’ Kazuko didn’t want to ring the doorbell to his home despite them being neighbors. Not wanting to hide her shame from his parents. Praying that RNG is in her favor today and that she happens to run into him outside.

Thankfully she finally spots him waiting by his gate; wearing shorts and a hoodie. Hands in his pockets and turned to the side like a gangster. Kazuko approaches him, fear pouring of her. ‘Be strong!’ “He-hello!” She barely squawks out.

He turns towards her with his menacing presence and she shrinks in herself. While Kazuko debates if she should book it or not, the boy motions with her finger to come closer. Like a puppet she itches until they are finally face to face. Ryuou tells her to get down low and she goes to her knees, confused.

Without warning he pulls her by the arm and kisses her. Their lips crash together and it’s a bit uncomfortable. Enough to get the point across. Thankfully she had her mouth close so their teeth did not clank painfully. 

Kazuko falls on her ass and scoots back when he lets go, speechless. “I-I-I-I...”

“Next time brush your teeth so I can kiss you properly. It still feels gross.” Ryuou says without hesitation in his usual harsh tone. His flushed face is a different story though.

Kazuko is still on her ass when he starts to walk away. Her mind finally jump starts and she yells, “Wait!" Ryuou turns around and she gets up to approach him again. Hate to ask the truth but wanting to know. Needing to know. “Did we...I…did I do anything to you?”

There’s a confused look on his face. “You didn’t do anything.” Kazuko is relieved until his next words come out. “I did most of the work banging. I’m sorry about the last part. It shouldn’t be too long.”

“W-what?!”

Ryuou narrows his eyes. “To come. I’m talking about part with me peeing ins-”

“Whoa Whoa whoa whoa!!!!!!!” ‘We went the whole way? I thought it was just a drunken dream or mistake!’ Kazuko knew her life is over, that she can’t be the same after opening the forbidden box. Even if she barely recalled it. She couldn’t glance at a shota or Ryuou normally again for that matter. ‘I’m so sorry Rui-chan! I failed you.’

Ryuou shook his head, apparently confused on her actions and turmoil. “Let’s exchange numbers.”

Kazuko’s head snaps up from her inner lecture of being worse than pedo bear. “What.”

“Exchange numbers. Now.” Ryuou’s voice held the notion that he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. “That’s what boyfriend and girlfriend do right? I’ll ask my folks for a phone to properly communicate with you.”

That’s how Kazuko found herself with a new boyfriend and how PanPanMan won 5000 yen.


End file.
